


A Bite to Eat

by BlandSort



Category: Granblue Fantasy (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Yuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-14
Updated: 2018-07-14
Packaged: 2019-06-10 06:41:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15285936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlandSort/pseuds/BlandSort
Summary: Beatrix makes dinner for Zeta but accidentally serves her a little something extra.





	A Bite to Eat

"Ah, I messed up again today..." Beatrix slumped back in her chair aboard the Grancypher.  
She had just returned from a mission in the frigid wastes, where she had been captured by a pack of wild Harvins. After many mishaps and timely intervention by her Society companions and the Grancypher crew she safely returned to the ship.  
Zeta takes a seat across from Beatrix and scolds her. "Bea, you're too reckless, you're lucky to be back here alive and in good condition."  
"W-what do you even mean 'in good condition'?"  
"You were captured by a pack of ravenous men, if you were unlucky they could have done this and that-"  
"Ahhh! That enough! I heard enough you don't need to wiggle your hands around like that, I'll be more careful in future!" Beatrix recoils in her seat from the perverse motions Zeta was making in her direction.  
GROWWWLLLLLLL  
Beatrix's stomach growled from hunger, she hadn't eaten since she embarked on her reckless foray into the wastes. Beatrix met Zeta's eyes and blushed furiously.  
"I-I'll make us something to eat so just wait here." She said as she escaped into the kitchen.  
\---  
Sometime after Beatrix fled into the kitchen a delicious smell wafted into the dining area, attracting a hungry Zeta into the room.  
"Ahh, it smells as delicious as always but is it going to taste like candy this time?" She prodded at Beatrix's side as the food was layed out on the table.  
"I taste tested it this time, it tastes normal! And stop poking me!" Beatrix bit back at Zeta.  
The two sat and began to fill their faces with Beatrix' delicious homemade food. The spread included a spread of Augustian Rivacuda, Myconid salad and sweet juice.  
"You've really gotten better at this Bea, you're gonna make quite the wife someday." Zeta teased Beatrix in between mouthfuls of food and drink.  
"W-wife you say? Ehehe." Beatrix laughed despite blushing furiously.  
"Of course, I'll make you my wife some day." Zeta threw her arm around Beatrix and pulled her closer.  
"Zeta? Let me go, what is with you!?"  
Zeta pulled Beatrix in closer.  
"Say ahhhhh." She said as she pushed a forkfull of Myconid salad into Beatrix's agape mouth.  
CRUNCH CRUNCH GULP  
Beatrix swallowed as fast as she could and tried again to extract herself from Zeta's iron grip.  
"No eshcape~"  
"Let me go, you're slurring! Are you drunk!?" Beatrix scanned the bottle of sweet juice from the corner of her eye and realized her mistake. It was a bottle of Lamretta's stash of extra strong wine. She had mistakenly fed it to Zeta.  
"I'm not jrunk I'm jusht having fun" Zeta pushed her weight more onto Beatrix throwing them both off balance and dragging them both down off their chairs to the floor.  
Zeta looked down on Beatrix below her on the floor, face flushed red from alcohol. She bagan to move her face closer to Beatrix.  
"AHHH! Stop! No! It's my first time!" Beatrix yelled and kicked and tried to free herself from underneath Zeta's weight.  
"It'sh okay, ish my firsh time too." Zeta's face drew closer and closer, Beatrix closed her eyes and prepared for contact. She felt the entire weight of Zeta's body come down on her. Any moment now Beatrix would give up her first time to her best friend she thought.  
SNOOOORE  
"Eh?"  
SNOOORE  
"Zeta?" Beatrix opened her eyes "Oi! Zeta? Are you asleep? At least don't go to sleep on top of me! I can't move!"  
Beatrix tried her best to remove herself from underneath Zeta but between the weight of her body and the chairs scattered around them she was unable to pry herself out from beneath her.  
"Oi, Zeta! Wake up! Is anyone there!? Someone help? Zeta!? ZETAAA!?"  
It would be several hours before anyone found the helpless pair on the floor of the Grancypher dining hall. Both were asleep at this point, exhaustion from her escapades catching up to Beatrix not long after Zeta. Sadly, the meal Beatrix had prepared had long gone cold and half eaten.


End file.
